Children of Hope
The Children of Hope are one of the main focuses of the Neo Danganronpa arc. There is a total of seven children born under the project and only one child is alive. History The project for the Children began during the events of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. The founder and leader of the Future Foundation, Kazuo Tengan, led the project to create "children of pure hope". Kazuo started the project with researching individual humans. The project didn't officially begin until after the "final" Killing Game, a child being created from the Ultimate Hope Makoto Naegi and the former Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri's DNA. The Future Foundation named the child "Isaac", but the project was discovered by the survivors and was ordered to shut down and Isaac was given to a couple unable to have children of their own. However, the science department continued with the project, creating the second Child of Hope "Mary" before she was also discovered and sent to a religious family. After the birth of "Noah" the third Child, one of the scientists adopted him to avoid suspicion. List of Children Isaac Adoptive Name: Damian Asano Status: Deceased Hope Medallion: Life Isaac was the first Child of Hope, born from the DNA of Makoto Naegi, the Hope of Life, and Kyoko Kirigiri, the former Ultimate Detective. Because of his biology to Makoto, he inherited the Symbol of Life. At the Academy, he became the Ultimate Honors Student. Mary Adoptive Name: Megami Seinaru Status: Deceased Hope Medallion: Truth Mary was the second Child of Hope and adopted into a religious family. She was named "Megami Seinaru" and was the Academy's Ultimate Nun. Noah Adoptive Name: Fuyu Orimoto Status: Deceased Hope Medallion: Harmony Muhammad Adoptive Name: Sarge McCloud Status: Deceased Hope Medallion: Courage Muhammad was the fourth Child of Hope and was adopted into a military family from Rhode Island. He was given the name "Sarge McCloud" and was given the title of the Ultimate Military Sargeant when he attended the Academy. Adam Parents' Birth Name: Itsuki Yoake Status: Alive Hope Medallion: Bonds Adam is the fifth Child of Hope and the only one given birth from a mother. His parents are Kokibou Phoenix, the Hope of Bonds, and Nagito Komaeda, a former Ultimate Lucky Student. His heredity from Koki gave him the Symbol of Bonds from the Future Foundation. Koki named him "Itsuki Yoake", "Yoake" having been discovered to be Koki's birth surname before her parents died. Itsuki was raised under his biological parents, where he became interested in performing and creating bonds with those around and so he became an idol. At the Academy, he is the Ultimate Male Idol. Sarai Adoptive Name: Marie Buzio Status: Deceased Hope Medallion: Justice Eve Adoptive Name: Haruhi O'Connor Status: Deceased Hope Medallion: Ideals Eve was the final Child of Hope born before the project was shut down. She was born with Celtic heredity and was adopted by a Celtic/Japanese couple. Her adoptive name became "Haruhi O'Connor". At the Academy, she is the Ultimate Floral Arranger. Skills and Abilities A common ability the Children of Hope share is the ability to give people Hope, even when their approaches are seemingly subtle. Gallery Trivia * All seven children are named after Biblical figures. This is because of their status as Children of Hope and spreading hope in the Ultimate Hopes' place. Category:Neo Danganronpa Category:Children of Hope